


Wildest Dreams

by ArrowsandStars



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowsandStars/pseuds/ArrowsandStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari has a... good dream about Dante. And then Dante shows up. Will the two take this opportunity to further their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

Truth be told, Ari hadn’t slept well the night before. Or several nights before. The lazy sun entering through the windows, the slow song on the radio, and the book he was reading all made it hard for him to keep his eyelids open. But he had to stay awake, Dante was coming over in a few minutes, and it would be rude to be asleep when he got here. However, if he just closed his eyes for a few seconds, there couldn’t be any harm in that, could there?

He dimly registered the sounds of his mom and dad gathering their things and heading out to volunteer at the food bank. He had planned on going with them, but since Dante was coming over, he’d asked for a raincheck. He heard his dad’s car leave the driveway, and he lost his fight with consciousness. 

In his dream, Dante was under him, naked, his hair disheveled from where Ari had run his fingers through it, Dante’s hands were on his hips as Ari rode him, feeling how deep Dante was inside him. Dante reached down and grabbed his dick, stroking it in time with Ari’s thrusts. The only thing he felt was pure, electrifying pleasure. He was moaning, and Dante was rocking his hips into him, gasping, moaning Ari’s name…

“Ari!”

“Ari, wake up.”

“Ari, it’s me, Dante. Helloooooo?”

“Aaaarrrriiiiii.”

Ari scrunched his face up, groaned, and rolled over into Dante, who had taken the liberty of laying down beside him. With the last vestiges of that dream in his mind, Ari realized that Dante was flush against him, chest to chest. He hoped Dante couldn’t feel the result of that dream. Dante put his hand on Ari’s hip, on the strip of bare skin where his shirt had pulled up. Aristotle met Dante’s eyes, and before he really put much thought into what he was doing, he was kissing Dante. And Dante was kissing him back, and both of their mouths opened somewhere along the way, and when Dante felt Ari’s tongue against his own, his hips involuntarily jerked into Ari’s, and before Dante could feel embarassed, Ari’s hands were everywhere. Ari rubbed his palm down Dante’s chest, played with the hem of his shirt for a moment, before he brought his hand back up, under Dante’s shirt this time. Dante wasn’t so patient. He tried in vain to get Ari’s shirt off without breaking their kiss. 

Ari laughed and sat up, letting Dante pull off his shirt, and then returned the favor. This was so much better, Dante thought to himself. Feeling Ari’s skin against his, feeling Ari’s hands touch him. He wasn’t usually this open. Ari was the shyer of the two, the least sure in what he was doing. What had brought this on?  
Dante rolled half on top of Ari, and broke the kiss to ask, but before he could, Ari threaded one hand through Dante’s hair and brought Dante’s head back down. Ari was kissing him hard- he’d never kissed him like this before, so desperately and unafraid. Ari was wild. The thought made Dante gasp into his mouth. One of Ari’s hands was resting on Dante’s hip, his thumb rubbing circles into the soft skin there, the other was still tangled in his hair. One of Dante’s legs was thrown over Ari’s, and the next time Ari’s tongue swept into his mouth, Dante pressed his hips into Ari’s. 

The feeling was… indescribable. And the low, needy noise Ari made had Dante doing it again. And again. And when Ari responded by thrusting his hips up to meet the rhythm Dante had started, a gasp tore from his throat, and Dante dropped his head into the crook of Ari’s shoulder. The hand in Dante’s hair trailed down his spine, raising chillbumps in it’s wake. When Ari grabbed a handful Dante’s ass, his hips crashed harder into Ari’s than he had planned. Ari’s other hand moved and grabbed his ass as well, squeezing and guiding the rhythm of their movements. 

Ari’s name leapt from Dante’s mouth, and he lifted his head from the crook of Ari’s shoulder. He wanted to see what he looked like when they were like this. Ari was breathing heavily, practically panting, and his long hair was fanned out on the pillow, a look of utter rapture on his face. He looked… undone. Dante supposed he didn’t look much different; he felt just as out of control as Ari looked. He met Ari’s eyes. They were molten, his stare sending heat pooling in Dante’s abdomen. He pushed his hips hard into Ari’s, and a desperate moan tore from Ari’s throat. 

“What do you need, Ari?” Dante asked. He was surprised by how deep his voice sounded, and how much he wanted Ari to say that he wanted to take this further. This was the farthest they’d gotten, and certainly the most sexual of their make out sessions. Dante wanted more. 

“You.” Aristotle moaned under him. “I want you.” 

Fuck. Dante had wanted to hear those words forever. 

“How?” Dante asked, just to be sure.

Ari reached for the button to Dante’s jeans as an answer, fumbling for a second with the button. Dante realized Ari’s hands were shaking a little bit. He took over, and dragged the zipper to his jeans down.

“Best view ever.” Ari said, smiling.

“Nah, I think that’s me,” Dante replied. “A soon-to-be-naked Ari underneath me? Now that’s the best view ever.”

Ari laughed, and leaned up to press a kiss to Dante’s lips. 

Dante grinned, and stepped off of the bed to slide his pants and boxers off, when he remembered his question.

“What brought this on?” he asked Ari.

He didn’t get his answer immediately. Dante looked over. Ari was propped up on his elbows, unabashedly staring at him. Dante laughed, and turned in a slow circle, his arms outspread.

“What do you think?” Dante said, grinning at Ari.

Ari still looked awestruck, “I think my boyfriend is fucking gorgeous.” he said, “ I mean I already knew that, but I had no idea- just, wow. Holy shit. Come here.”

Dante grinned, and got back into bed, where he was liberally kissed by Ari.

“If I knew that I’d get this reaction from you, I would have found an excuse to get naked in front of you sooner.” Dante laughed, and Ari responded by layering him in kisses.

Dante, who was starting to giggle for an entirely different reason, decided to change the subject. The last thing he needed was for Ari to find out that he was ticklish.

“So what brought all of this on, Ari?” he asked.

Ari blushed, and said, “Remember when you first got here, and I was asleep?” he asked.

Dante grinned, he could guess where this was going. He kissed the side of Ari’s neck. “Yes.” he said, “you’re hard to wake up.”

Ari laughed as Dante started unbuttoning his jeans. “Well, when you got here, I was having a dream.”

Dante slid Ari’s zipper down, and started pushing Ari’s jeans down his legs. “What kind of dream were you having, Ari?” he asked, grinning as Ari blushed harder. 

“Can I just say it was a good one and leave it at that?” Ari asked.

Dante finally got Ari naked, and pulled him close. 

“God, Ari, you didn’t tell me you were hung.” Dante said. 

Ari burst out laughing, “Way to set the mood.” he said.

“I’m serious!” Dante said, giggling as well.

They were laying on their sides, face to face, naked bodies pressed against each other. Dante took a moment to enjoy the feeling of laying naked with the boy he loved, but his curiosity won out in the end. 

“Now, back to your dream, I want to know all of the details. What were you doing in your good dream?”

Ari hesitated a moment, and then said, “I was on top of you-” 

“Like this?” Dante interrupted, and rolled Ari on top of him, so Ari was straddling his hips. 

Ari laughed again, and said, “Yes.” Then he seemed quite content to busy himself peppering Dante’s neck and shoulders in soft kisses, the tips of his hair brushing against Dante’s skin.

Dante let his hands roam over Ari’s back, tracing patterns and letters against his skin. 

Dante shivered, and said, “What else?” 

“And… and you were… inside of me, and I was riding you, and you were touching me at the same time.” 

Dante was surprised. He would have thought that when they finally got around to this, he would be the bottom. 

“Would you like that, Ari?”

“God, yes.” 

“I want you so bad.” Dante said. 

“I want you, too,” Ari said. “But I don’t think I’ll be able to last long enough for that today.” 

“Me neither,” Dante said, “I was close to cumming with what we were doing earlier.”

“Can I try something?” Ari asked.

“Anything.”

Ari reached down, and took both his and Dante’s dick in his hand. Dante’s back arched under him, and he moaned loudly. 

Ari stroked his hand up and down, rubbing their dicks together, passing his thumb over the heads, gradually getting them wet with their precum.

Another idea came to him, and he licked his palm, meeting Dante’s eyes while he did it. 

Dante’s dick twitched, and he breathed, “Fuck.” under his breath as he watched Ari. 

Ari started again, and this time the smooth glide of their two dicks against one another was even more intoxicating. He moaned, and moved his hand faster.

Dante’s head fell back against the pillows, and his eyes fluttered shut, “Just like that, Ari, don’t stop.” he breathed. 

Ari was close, and he could tell Dante was too; the other boy moaning and trembling under him. 

“Look at me, Dante.” Ari said, and was shocked at the gravel in his voice.

Dante looked up, and met his eyes. 

“Fuck, Ari, I’m gonna cum!” he practically shouted the last bit, but Ari didn’t mind, because watching Dante orgasm was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. And then Ari was cuming too, all down his hand and all over Dante’s stomach, and seeing Dante like that was probably way hotter than it should have been, but Ari didn’t care. 

Ari was dizzy and giddy, and exhausted, his chest heaving, and he needed to find a towel for poor Dante. He looked down at Dante, and his chest warmed. Dante was so beautiful, and he was Ari’s- Ari got to kiss and hold him, and love him.

“What’s that smile for?” Dante asked, reaching up to push a lock of hair behind Ari’s ear. 

“I love you.” Ari said. “You’re amazing, and gorgeous, and-”

Dante cut him off with a kiss. “You too.” he said, “All that and more Ari, all that and more.”


End file.
